victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
How Trina Got In
How Trina Got In (also known as The Squid and the Coconut) is the 10th episode of season three of Victorious and the 43rd episode overall. It aired on May 5, 2012. The episode premiered to 2.414 million viewers, currently the series' third lowest documented audience, 10,000 views higher than The Great Ping-Pong Scam. Plot Various bizarre stories are told about Trina and how she gained admission to Hollywood Arts. André says that it's that Trina did have talent back then, but then Sinjin accidentally hits Trina with a stage light, knocking the talent out of her. Jade says that when she did her terrible singing, the staff said no, but then Trina threw a gas bomb, making them pass out (except for her because she wore a gas mask), so Trina checks yes for each clipboard, followed by the staff not remembering this. Beck says that when Trina sang terribly, the staff said no, so Trina let up another deal, by putting up a fighting challenge for the staff, so if she wins, she would get in. Sikowitz says that when the rest of the staff ran to get Sinjin's face out from the soda machine, he watched Trina's audition himself, while drinking rotten coconut milk, which makes him hallucinate and see Trina doing talented and funny stuff, so then Sikowitz lets her in. Subplot Tori and Robbie go to Nozu, but when it's time to pay the bill, Robbie realizes he forgot his wallet in his locker and is unable to pay the bill. Robbie and Tori try to call for someone to bring the money, but Robbie didn't want to a buy a phone plan so he and Tori have to work at Nozu to pay a bill. They can't get out because Kwakoo, a very strict employee, won't let them leave. Tori and Robbie have to work to pay off the bill, and all three of them chop seventeen pounds of squid. When they try to leave, Robbie accidentally breaks a pile of dishes, so he has to stay and massage Kwakoo's feet, while Tori leaves without him. Trivia *This is the first time that we learn about how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. *This is the second time the students can't pay a restaurant bill, the first being The Great Ping Pong Scam. *This would be the third time Trina is a central character in an episode, the first being The Birthweek Song and the second being Who Did It to Trina?. *This is the second time "tall tales" are told involving Trina, the first being Who Did It to Trina?. *A while back, Victoria Justice posted a picture, which is from this episode. *It was said in The Bird Scene that Sikowitz gets visions from coconut milk, which is now shown here. *This the fourth time The Joke Is On You is sung in Victorious. First time was Wok Star, second time was IParty with Victorious and the third time was Tori & Jade's Play Date. It was also played in an episode of iCarly. *The food Victoria and Matt are chopping in the photo is squid, which is the reason why the alternate title of the episode is "The Squid and the Coconut." *The episode title's alternative 'The Squid and the Coconut would be the first episode to feature the Plot and Subplot Info *Matt Bennett said in an interview that they added a new sushi set because they needed a place like iCarly's "The Groovy Smoothie" where the kids could hang out and have meals. *This is the third time Tori is in a subplot, the first time being in Jade Gets Crushed, the second being The Worst Couple. *It was said near the beginning of season 3 that Matt Bennett had not yet had any scenes in Nozu, but still sampled the sushi, so this may be his first episode he shot in scenes in the Nozu set. *Sikowitz and the other officers of the auditions was seen drinking Joke-A-Cola, which is a parody of Coca Cola. *It's revealed that Robbie doesn't have a service plan on his PearPhone XT, due to its $45 bill. *In the promo when Tori is furiously chopping squid, Mrs. Lee says that Tori has issues, but it is not said in the actual episode. *it is revealed that Sikowitz had long hair before Trina started at Hollywood Arts *There are new scenes from future season 3 episodes in the opening credits. *Mrs. Lee makes fun of PearPhones when she says, "why don't you use your fruit shaped phones?" *André and Cat broke the fourth wall when they said they will visualize on how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. *This is the third time someone has broken the fourth wall. First two being Sikowitz in Terror on Cupcake Street and Andre on April Fools Blank *'Ending Tagline: '''Cat - What are you into? *The end credits show a scene from The Diddly-Bops. *It is revealed that Sinjin has been at Hollywood Arts longer than Trina. *It appears in this episode that Robbie did not take Rex with him to Nozu, although most of the time he brings him everywhere. This is one of the few episodes where Rex is not seen. *This episode got the second lowest number of viewers for a Victorious episode so far. The main reasons for the much lower viewership, aside from little promotion, are probably because of the theatrical release of ''The Avengers, and that it aired on Cinco de Mayo. It also aired during a game of Round 1 of the NBA playoffs. *This is the second episode where Tori is seen wearing a watch, the first time was Tori & Jade's Play Date. *This is the second time Trina sings a Niki Watkins song, the first was in Helen Back Again, when she sang You Haven't Seen the Best of Me, and they were both for auditions. *This is the second episode where characters are not allowed to leave Nozu. The first was Tori & Jade's Play Date. *This is the second time that the fourth wall was broken more than once. First was April Fools Blank **When Cat puts her hands onto Andre after asking "What are you doing?" **After Sikowitz says, 'I was at her audition, four years ago', he looks up at the same direction to a wall **When Sikowitz says,'After seeing that', he breaks the fourth wall again *This is the first time Principal Eikner appears since he retired in Helen Back Again. *This is the first episode that Trina is the central character and that Beck also appears in it. *The sequence of hallucinations Sikowitz saw were in this order: **Trina & the back wall blur up & it looks like green hills, a blue sky, white clouds & a yellow sun are appearing. **A door appears where Trina is dressed like some warrior & opens it, where there is the background of the Hollywood Arts library (as first seen in The Breakfast Bunch) inside. **Trina appears dressed in Roman armor. **Trina appears as a hot dog. **Throughout these hallucinations, the background keeps changing from rainbows to black & white spotted tubes of light Trina dances in. *Sikowitz saying "I love Hotdogs!" might be a reference to The Diddly-Bops when he wore the hotdog costume. *Sikowitz pronouncing Trina as "TrIna" and not "Treena" Running Gags *Cat pulling candies out of her bra. *People having different stories for how Trina got in. *Mentions about foot massages. *Tori and Robbie saying phrases that are considered "outdated." *Robbie and Tori realizing that they've forgotten things. *Tori keeps saying outdated things she tells Robbie not to say Goofs *Leaving any drink out for three weeks can be dangerous or even fatal. *If Tori was able to use the computer at Nozu, she could've just used that to e-mail Andre calling him to come over instead. *As long as Robbie stayed at Nozu, it would have been okay for Tori to go get the money. *Tori and Robbie could have used the restaurant phone to call Tori's mom. * The "Tori tweet" scene transition reveals that Tori used her phone to tweet the fact that she is being forced to stay at Nozu. This would be impossible considering Tori verbally mentions that she left her phone at school. *If Trina is a senior at Hollywood Arts and Sinjin was there for over a year before she came, then Sinjin should have graduated by now (unless he came a year early or had to repeat a grade). *When Tori and Robbie were taking off the hairnets, Robbie had his hairnet back on his head on a few seconds later. *It is completely unknown why no one remembered that Sikowitz gets visions from coconuts, but was mentioned in The Bird Scene *When Robbie tells Mrs Lee that they don't have any money on them, she leans up to his ear, but in the next scene shot she is preparing to slap Robbie without having time. *When Tori tickles Robbie, her hands are not near him, they're just like a few inches away *When Robbie knocked over the plates at Nozu the bottom ones look already broken before he knocked them over. *In this episode, Robbie mentions that he doesn't have phone service. However, in André's Horrible Girl, Cat was able to call him. On the other hand, he could've cancelled the phone service after the events of Andre's Horrible Girl. *In the episode "Pilot," Trina's hair was black, so it should've been black in all the flashbacks. However she had already been at the school for a while before Tori started, so could have had brown hair during her audition and just dyed it black for a while. *Although there are five judges who decide who enter Hollywood Arts Sikowitz only checks four of the judges' sheets. *When Beck was telling his flashback, he never mentioned that Sikowitz had hair, but Cat seemed to just find out. *If Sinjin was doing the lights during the auditions, he wouldn't of been able to get injured. *In the flashback in The Great Ping-Pong Scam, Sikowitz had his usual hair, but he had more hair than usual in the flashback in this episode, even though they were both set at the same time. *Some plates Robbie dropped didn't break which would have been impossible because they dropped onto a hard floor. *Sikowitz wouldn't have been stupid enough to believe his visions. **On the other hand, he isn't a normal person. Quotes Robbie: Don't you have emergency money in your bra? Tori: 'No! '''Robbie: '''I thought girls did that! '''Tori: '''Well, we don't! '''Robbie: '''Cat keeps candy in hers! '''Tori: '''Oh dear! '''Robbie: '''I thought you said no one our age says that anymore. '''Tori: '''I'm bringing it back! '''Tori: '''Give me the phone! ''(Robbie and Tori fight over the PearPhone XT, Tori tickles Robbie's belly and grabs the PearPhone) '''Tori: '''Does this phone even work? '''Robbie: '''Well, it could! '''Tori: '''You don't have phone service!? '''Robbie: '''They want 45 bucks a month! I'm not paying that! (In the promo only) '''Tori: (chops the food angrily) Mrs. Lee: Wow. You have issues. Tori: '''We don't know how to chop squid. '''Mrs. Lee: '''That's the squid, that's the chopper, use the chopper to chop the squid! '''Robbie: '''Can you go over it again? '''Mrs. Lee: '''NO!!! '''Beck: Do you wanna know how Trina really got into Hollywood Arts? Jade: Oh, yes! Tell us, oh great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy. Beck: You hate being happy. Jade: '''Just tell the story! '''Beck: Alright! Andre: We gotta get to class. Cat: No wait! Jade: I'll tell you later. Cat: But I'm curious now! Please tell me! Please tell me now! (pulls candy out of her bra) Cat: I'll give you a gummy bear! A jelly bean? A pinto bean? What are you into?! Kwakoo, Tori, and Robbie: '''Chop, chop, chop the squid! Chop, chop, chop the squid! Chop, chop, chop the squid! Disappoint my father! '''Robbie: '''This is the only place where they give me the training chopsticks. '''Little Girl: '''Ha Ha, look at the baby's chopsticks! '''Robbie: Jerks! Tori: Dude! You cant call little girls jerks! Little Girl: Hey girl, that's a stupid red jacket! Tori: Jerks! Mrs. Lee:: You want something else? Robbie: Tori? Tori: (looks at her watch) Um, no, we'd better get back to school. Ms. Lee: ''' (About Tori) What did she do for you? '''Robbie: '''She helped me massage my grandmothers feet. '''Ms. Lee: '''Why?! '''Tori: '''Well, she was in a lot of pain. '''Robbie: '''And the skin on her feet is so thick you have to use both hands to rub each foot. '''Tori: '''I rubbed the left... '''Mrs. Lee: '''Great story, now I'm gonna go puke. '''Tori: Call Andre and tell him to bring us 30 bucks. Robbie: (Nervously) Why don't you call him? 'Tori: '''I left my phone in my backpack, which I didn't bring cause you said that you were buying me lunch for massaging your Mamaw's funky feet! Now call Andre. '''Robbie: '''Okay... '''Tori: '''I got kwakooed. '''Cat: ' (About Trina) But she's untalented. 'Tori: '''Cat, that's mean, and true! How did she get in? '''Jade: '''You guys know there's this germ called fepersillium that you can get by a spider crawling in your mouth while your sleeping. Your uvula swells up so big and they have to cut a hole right here to drain the puss from your throat. '''Andre: ' (Stares at Jade) I'll just eat this pudding cup later... 'Tori: ' (To Ms. Lee) Look, you know who we are. 'Ms. Lee: '''Yeah, your the evil girl that left my daughter hanging from the ceiling! '''Tori: '''That was a long time ago. '''Ms. Lee: '''I still hold a grudge. '''Ms. Lee: '''You ordered my food, you chew my food, you swallow my food. You know what comes next. '''Robbie: '''I'm not comfortable with potty talk only if it's with my doctor. '''Ms. Lee: '''No iggbone, you pay for my food! '''Jade: '(About Trina getting into Hollywood Arts) So Trina did her audition and it was torture but not the good kind. 'Ms. Lee: '''I'm still waiting for my money! '''Tori: '''How do you expect us to get it? '''Ms. Lee: '''Why don't one of you whip out your fruit shaped telephones and call someone to bring you the stupid money! '''Tori: '''Because...! Oh that's actually a good idea... '''Tori: ' (About Robbie's pearphone being broken) So why do you carry this around?! 'Robbie: '''I don't want people to think I don't have a phone! That will be sad! '''Tori: '''This is sad! This is so so sad! '''Ms. Lee: '''Well I guess if you two don't have any money you will have to work. '''Robbie: '''ok, take off your shoes and we'll massage your feet. '''Ms. Lee: '''Nobody is touching my feet! '''Beck: '''Trina did not get into this school by using knock out gas. '''Cat: '''I don't know, Trina is a little kooky in the head. A little nutty in the old noggin. (Pulls candy out of her bra and eats it) Some girls are like that you know. '''Ms. Lee: '''Did you terrible children finish chopping the squid? '''Tori: '''Yes, we chopped all 17 pounds of your nasty squid now you have enough chopped squid to fill the Grand Canyon and three more medium sized canyons. '''Ms. Lee: '''They have medium sized canyons?! '''Ms. Lee: ' (After Robbie knocks over Kwacoo's plates) Now you two are gonna work here all day to pay for these broken dishes! '''Tori: '''No! '''Robbie: '''Yeah no! '''Tori: '''He's gonna work here! '''Robbie: '''Yeah! Wait what?! '''Tori: '''You broke the dishes I broke nothing! '''Robbie: '''So your just gonna leave me here?! '''Tori: '''Yuperdeedoda! Video Gallery HD Victorious and How to Rock New Episodes May 5th - Official Promo Gallery References 310 10 310 310